


Wrestle

by DaughterofProspero



Category: Measure for Measure - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, Non-Consensual, Sexual Assault, Short, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofProspero/pseuds/DaughterofProspero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>II.iv<br/>Once more, Isabella comes to Angelo to plead for her brother's life. <br/>Too late she realizes what he asks in exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrestle

He hungers for nothing they say

His spirit pure and white as the teeth on my ear

A loveless kiss lingers on my lips

His sudden body on my own

Pressing, forcing, staining

Trapping

A desperate song of panic explodes on my tongue

Shoved back down my throat by his rough hand

Him

Angelo

The virtuous

The law

The angel

The fallen

Only he chose to fall

On top of me

Hungry hands scorching my skin

With scars that will not show

And burns that will not heal

I wrestled with an Angel

And I lost


End file.
